


Spirit World

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean Tries, Dean is In Over His Head, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Is Scarred For Life, Sam Is So Done, Triggers, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: Mana was born in 1873.Dean doesn't meet her until 2017.She's interesting and beautiful, but wouldn't be so if she didn't have those eyes. Golden and perfect, she is riddled with scars of a past she doesn't remember, a moment her entire life was snatched away.





	Spirit World

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, new story, I don't want to alarm anyone but some stories may be dropped*.
> 
> This is set sort-of AU, so no griping about what pieces of the canon don't match up with the story, or remind me what happened on the show and how it doesn't fit with this. It's a stand alone piece, it doesn't go with the show, its just a story I wanted to write with a plot cut off from the main-canon.
> 
> If this still sounds like your cup-of-tea, then be advised that this fic contains major violence, rape, smut, many moments of mentioned/non-con elements and made-up-by-me werewolf lore. (no, Garth's brood doesn't show up at any time).
> 
> UPDATES: Will likely be sporadic, because I have so many fics I am juggling right now, but this one and several others demand my attention at the moment and most of them aren't posted on here.
> 
> ** see bottom notes.

_"We were both created in chaos,_  
We were both born to destroy  
you were like death  
and i was like war  
and where we collided  
darling, i loved you

_\-   born disasters || **k.a.**_

* * *

_I remember how to run._

Its all she can remember, as she stumbles through brambles, claws tearing at soil that turns easy beneath such sharp daggers. Her clothes hang in tatters at her haunches and shoulders, fluttering in the wind like weak leaves in the Fall cling to the thorny branches. She can smell the soil and the nature around her, the blood that strongly permeates the air;  _can't stop running._

_"Child, you will bay to the moon, you will love it as you love the air that keeps you alive; hail to the Moon-Mother, and she will reward you with a bountiful harvest."_

She didn't give a damn about the moon, she didn't want this! She didn't want to become one of those  _things_! She was supposed to be home, she was supposed to be getting married, she was supposed to. . .she was supposed to live as a human! But he took that away from her, he took her entire life away from her in one moment; how was she supposed to come back from this? She couldn't, she wouldn't, she would never be the same again.

She screamed and stumbled through into a broad clearing of wheat, looking back with those eyes at the sound of howling spread so evenly throughout the forest behind her. Her eyes squeezed shut tight and she stumbled into the ground, digging her claws into the earth beneath her; her teeth ached in her jaw, the pain so strong it brought tears to her eyes.

Her eyes fluttered open, the insane urge to howl building and rolling inside of her chest; the clouds parted to reveal the fat moon in the sky, surrounded by stars. It glimmered and taunted her, crooned sweet nothings in her ears as she moaned, staggering to her feet and back. She stared down at her clawed hands, everything enhanced in her new eyes, and she howled at the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I have either lost interest or lost too many pieces of the plots to fix it or continue writing. I haven't decided what will be dropped as of yet, but I will be posting some information in a separate story-thing on here so go to my profile and click on the piece titled UPDATES. It will have tags for every fandom I write for, and more information than I can type right here in the notes. If you care at all about where my stories are going, and I mean all of them, please go read.


End file.
